Wolf Blood
by Lost in the Shadows
Summary: WARNING: RATING MAY GO UP Kyrie took one last look at the photo before putting it on top of the candle and watching it burn. She’d kill the human, then this Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Boris. She’d let them trust her, then she’d slaughter them all. . .


LITS: Hey y'all! I wrote this story about the same time as I started writing Shattered Mask. ;) I hope you like it and don't worry, I'll still be updating Shattered Mask! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any characters you recognize. Valkyrie and Giyoborg belong to me.  
  
I was made to be a killer, a merciless assassin. . .a tool. I had no other purpose then to kill and obey commands to help Biovolt gain power. When my purpose had been served, I was to be eliminated, simple as that. The first person I was assigned to kill was Kai from the Bladebreakers, I was fourteen. A year ago, I'd have killed you on the spot for asking me about my past. Then again, a year ago, I didn't know Tala. I hated all humans for what they did and what they were planning to do to me, Giyoborg, and all bit beasts. We were treated as slaves, forced to obey our master's beck and call. I considered myself more wolf then human. I suppose I should explain more clearly.  
  
My name is Valkyrie, after the Norse daughters of Odin who slayed warriors so they would go to Valhalla. Just Valkyrie, though. The scientists never bothered to give me a last name. I came into existence at Balcov Abbey three years ago, though I was "born" sixteen years ago. Hmph, if you can even call it being born. I was kept deep down below the halls that the Demolition boys knew so well, hidden away in my cylindrical prison. I'm a bit-borg. One of a kind, if I may add. I was originally made to be a genetically perfect boy but a mistake was made when they were coding my DNA and I became a girl. I was to be disposed of and the scientist, I believe his name was Vasilev, almost injected me with the chemicals that would cease my life when the head scientist, Dr. Golubev stopped him. He had been working on an idea, though at the time it was more of a dream. Combining a genetically perfect child with a bit beast. Boris was hesatent about sacrificing one of his perfect boys because it took so much work to perfect the DNA that he had refused but now here was a perfect test subject, the mistake, the girl. She'd be perfect.  
  
I vaguely remember the first time I lay eyes on Giyoborg. I was three at the time and Dr. Golubev had told me to pick a companion that would be with me for the rest of my life. Giyoborg almost called to me, urging me to pick her. I was entranced by her onyx fur and amazing silver eyes so I picked the black wolf. Giyoborg originally came from a village in the secluded areas of China where she'd be known as Giyoffa. But she'd been stolen and mutated to increase her powers, hence the added "borg". Shortly after picking her, I was placed into my tank so I could be merged with Giyoborg.  
  
It was almost as if it was all one long day instead of ten years. Information was downloaded into my brain as I grew so when I was done, I'd be just as knowledgable as the boys that trained mere floors above me. I was alone, save for Giyoborg, who became a permanent resident of my mind and body. or maybe, I became a resident of hers.I'm not sure. She told me about her village and her friends, other sacred spirits, though most of them were felines. She taught me about the outside world from her memories.  
  
When I opened my eyes again for the first time in ten years, I was greeted by two strange creatures. I had never seen women before except for in Giyoborg's memories and I was slightly afraid. Tail tucked between my legs, I went over to one and licked her cheek, trying to make friends as Giyoborg had taught me. I was greeted with a sharp slap and taken away. My playful, trusting wolf pack nature was beaten down, making me seem emotionless and cruel at times. The only human I feared was Boris. I'd tried to attack him once and it had ended in a broken jaw and broken legs. Four hours out of each day went to experiments, the rest to intense training. In less then five months, I'd learned everything they thought was necessary for an assassin like me, from every kind of fighting technique known, to how to make bombs along with other destructive items. I was never set free to kill in the open world though because they feared I would seek revenge on them, so I was kept in the abbey. I also learned more about a fight-turned-game called Beyblading that Giyoborg had introduced me to when she told me about her village in China.  
  
The only time that Giyoborg and I split is when we're beyblading. She transfers into the blade but it takes a lot out of me so I try not to blade too much. I could control any blade without a bitbeast because of Giyoborg's. . .well, *our* bit magic. I'm told that my sight, smell, hearing and speed are hightened, even in my human form. I wouldn't know really because I've been like this for as long as I remember. I still prefer to listen instead of talk, since all I did was talk with Giyoborg in my mind, but I can read body messages very well so very little gets past me.  
  
I have long green-streaked black hair that reaches my waist. I usually wear it in a braid. I have black wolf's ears that turn green at the tips and canine-like fangs. My eyes are a mix of my old ones and Giyoborg's, a silvery green that can see as well in the dark as in the light. I have a long, black fluffy tail that turns green at the end. It reaches about mid- calf. In my human form, I'm never seen without my utility belt that holds my weapons. Call me eccentric but I favor two three pronged daggers and a crossbow, which I wear across my back on a sling with my barbed arrows. My crossbow also is like the gun launchers that the Demolition boys use. I'm a pretty good shot with guns but I don't like the loud noise it makes. It gives me migranes and attracts too much attention anyways. I can change to Giyoborg's form too. She has more control over the wolf, I have more control over the human, though we don't see a difference, we are one and the same really. It's rare that we conflict over decisions. She's learned to think more like a human, and me as a wolf. We share a mind at all times, listening to each other's thoughts, seeing what the other sees, hence the mixed eye color, the one constant that never changes when we do.  
  
Giyoborg's form is a sleek, night-black wolf with pearly, dagger like fangs and piercing silver-green eyes. The end of her tail and tips of her ears are dark green. When she changes to battle form she has intricate silver- green armor that covers her back, shins and head. Her element is darkness and earth, which always gives her advantages. All bitbeasts have a battle form, it's the form you usually see them in, since they don't spend a lot of time out of their bit chips.  
  
Anyways, you're probably wondering how or why I changed if I was kept under close guard in the deepest levels of the abbey, tortured and forced into the belief that humans were monsters. Here's how it happened two years ago:  
  
Cheslav was just about shaking in his boots. Last time he'd brought that bitch her dinner, she'd nearly added his hand to the dish. The doctors had barely been able to save his hand. Damn it, why didn't Boris just kill her at birth?! After her successful merging, they'd tried to make others but all the children had been killed in the process. Being alone like that certainly didn't sweeten Valkyrie's mood. Cheslav stopped in front of her door and opened it with shaking hands. A low growl met his ears as he searched the four corners of the room with his eyes until they lay upon a black wolf, fur bristled, hackles raised. He thrust the plate under her nose with a yelp of fear and ran from the room, pulling the door behind him.  
  
The growling changed to a yipping, then to a giggling sound. It wasn't the happy kind of laughter that you'd hear children make but the giggling of someone who found morbid things hilarious. The wolf's shape bubbled, then shifted to the form of a girl. Her green streaked-black hair covered her naked body as she grabbed some clothes and began to change. When she was done, she wore a dark green jump suit with a black sleeveless vest over it. Her utility belt was kept in weapons storage, somewhere that she couldn't get easy access to outside of training, for good reasons too. She was just finishing the task of braiding her long hair when she heard footsteps behind her and the familiar scent of old blood and cologne filled her nose.  
  
"What do you want, Boris?" she asked, not turning. Boris smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite lab rat?" A low growl sounded from deep in Valkyrie's throat. Boris glared at her and she stopped.  
  
"That's better. You be a good submissive bitch and I won't punish you." Valkyrie clenched her fists and crossed her arms, trying to calm the cold rage that filled her. Boris held up a file and a photo of a boy.  
  
"That's Kai Hiwatari, grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, founder of Biovolt." He said as Kyrie looked over the file.  
  
"So. What do you want *me* to do about this. . . human." She said, spitting out the word like it was poison. Boris chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Hating all humans means you also hate yourself. Anyways, I believe that your training is complete. Your first assignment is to get Kai to trust you, kidnap him, hide him till you beat the Bladebreakers, bring him to Biovolt. Kill him if he causes any trouble. We believe that without Kai, the Bladebreakers will fall. If you are successful, we will see about a reward. We will discuss it later. You will also be working with three boys. Bryan, Spencer and Ian. You will do as they say and you will *not* kill them." Said Boris, stressing the not. Kyrie snorted and looked at the newspaper clipping. The newspaper was in Japanese so she couldn't read it but she just looked at the picture. It took her a moment to spot Kai out of the large group of people. She recognized the team names of the people in the crowd, All Stars, White Tigers, Bladebreakers, Majestics and the Demolition Boys.  
  
"You will meet the three of them, tomorrow at 7:00 for training. I suggest you get used to humans, you'll be spending lots of time with them." He said before leaving. Kyrie took one last look at the photo before putting it on top of the candle and watching it burn. She'd kill the human, then this Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Boris. She'd let them trust her, then she'd massacre them. She'd enjoy watching them die. . .~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mishenka: Dun, dun, duuuuun! Well, whatcha think?  
  
LITS: Please review! Also, I usually update this story first on Crimson Wolf, a Tala shrine before I update here. ^^ Here's the site: www .geocities.com/crims0nwolf// Check it out!!!  
  
Mishy: Cya! 


End file.
